Cult Minion
is one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Glowstick. Cult Minion's specialties include combo locking and basic boss slaying. Cult Minion is immune to any elemental magic. (Fire, Electricity, Ice, Poison, Etc.) Information Background Cult Minions are seen in the Wizard Castle interior, and are summoned by The Evil Wizard in The Final Battle. Involvement The Evil Wizard Description The Cult Minion has a large resemblance to The Evil Wizard, but has red eyes instead of yellow eyes and has a different body shape. Magic Splash Attack "Dark Pillars" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (Max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Dark energy bursts up from the ground in front of you. Each upgrade level adds another burst of darkness in front of the previous ones. It does damage to all enemies based on their defense. At. high levels, it makes short work of most bosses. Magic Projectile "Dark Shot" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a dark projectile that moves faster than normal. The non-immunity follows through with this spell as well. Very effective against bosses and the Evil Wizard's minions. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Pillar of Darkness" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jumps with a dark magic boost and does damage to overlapped enemies. Gallery BOBcultist.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite necromantic pack.png|The Cult Minion as he appears in the XBLA exclusive Necromantic Pack DLC.|link=Necromantic Pack CultistPS4.jpg|Cultist's color affinity on a PS4 controller. Trivia * Cult Minion's official name was announced by The Behemoth™ when they revealed the Necromantic Pack for Xbox 360. * This character is also known as "Cultist", "Wizard Knight", "Wizard Mage" and "Wizard Minion". * Cult Minion shoots bones instead of arrows just like the Skeleton, too. * They have a large resemblance to the Evil Wizard. * He is one of the two playable characters who can use dark magic, the other being Skeleton. * The only way to get Cult Minion on PS3, PC, and Xbox One versions is by completing the level Ice Castle on Insane Mode. * Cult Minion and Skeleton are reskins of each other. * Cult Minion is a C Rank character (C-). * Even though he is supposed to be a copy of the Evil Wizard, the Cult Minion has red eyes while the Evil Wizard has yellow eyes. Also, the Cult Minion has a different body shape than the Evil Wizard * The NPC version of the Cult Minion cannot be knocked down by arrows. * The Cult Minion is a minion of the Evil Wizard, the Final Boss that is heavily mistaken as the Cult Minion. * The Cult Minion's starting weapon, the Glowstick, is the best weapon for XP grinding, because of its -4 Strength. * On the leaderboards, the Cult Minion is referred to as the "Cultist". * Cult Minions are the most resilient playable enemies in the game as they resist all elemental magic attacks such as Ice, Electricity, Poison, and Fire; The only enemies in the game that comes second are Snakeys. Snakeys resist both Poison and Electricity. See also * Characters * DLC * Enemies * Necromantic Pack Category:Characters Category:DLC Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Necromantic Pack